knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
Houston Panic
The Houston Panic 'are a professional basketball team in the 'American Men's Basketball Federation. Established in 1988, the Panic were created to give a second team to the massive state of Texas and are usually a team filled with personalities and a style that makes them fun to watch. History Origins and Early Years In 1984, the AMBF announced a plan to give Texas a second team. El Paso, Houston, Arlington, Austin and San Antonio lobbied for and became the finalists for the team's home. El Paso and Arlington were the first to be eliminated and the league soon decided to award the team to the city of Houston. The new owners for the team also decided to make the team appeal to a younger generation by giving them a "cool name and color scheme". They strived from the beginning to make the team fun to watch for various reasons and they have always succeeded. They choose the color scheme of purple and yellow and named the team "the Panic" When the team was ready to play in 1988, they struggled, but were a lovable team. Sometimes they made mind-boggling errors, other times they pulled off jaw-dropping moves nobody had ever seen. This made the early years for the Panic unpredictable as they were a very inconsistent team. Establishing a Role Right before the 1999-2000 season, the experts began to pick the Panic as a team that would succeed in the near future. Despite not having any superstars (or all-stars, for that matter), their coaching staff was superb, the team chemistry was good and their style of play was ever-evolving so that they could always have an edge over other teams. And in that season, the experts were proven right. The Panic somehow turned a team of average individual players into the most wins during the season. Their trickery and team chemistry proved to be too much for opponents. They played hard all the way into the 2000 AMBF Finals, where they lost to the Philadelphia Cougars. It has been like this ever since. The team has a system in place and keeps creating new ways to win with lackluster talent and this dumbfounds all of the critics on how this strategy continues to work. Reputation The Panic are viewed as a very well-liked team. Their annual status as an underdog despite constant success, fun style of play and encouragement of unique personalities attracts young fans to be loyal to the Panic. Teams and fans often underestimate the Panic, but smart people involved with basketball are starting to realize that the Panic are not what the naked eye shows. Notable Players These are the most notable players in the history of the Panic '''Noah Tembaugh: Center: '''With a flamboyant personality, towering height and powerful dunks, Tembaugh has proved to be the first superstar in Panic history. As one of the top centers in basketball, Tembaugh dominates the paint and forces opponents to go out of their comfort zone frequently. Uniforms These are the uniforms for the Panic Orlando+Magic+v+Los+Angeles+Lakers+LSQwb6EvAUyx.jpg|The home uniform for the Panic (which resembles this Lakers jersey seen here being worn by Dwight Howard) image7.jpg|The home uniform for the Panic, which is seen here being worn by Noah Tembaugh (credit to GTA V) RIPhD.jpg|The alternate yellow uniform for the Panic (which resembles the 2003-2005 LSU Tigers Basketball Uniform) Trivia *The road uniform and logo for the team are from Grand Theft Auto V (2013) Category:Basketball Teams